Un Amor Incomprendido
by PinknOz95
Summary: Robin vuelve a ser el Aprendiz de Slade, solo para proteger a Raven, sin saber que la a condenado, y no solo a ella, si no a alguien mas... chan chan chaaaaaaaam :3


Era una noche fría y tranquila en la torre T, todos los titanes dormían, excepto uno, el cual paseaba por todas las habitaciones de sus amigos, pero se detuvo en su favorita. Al entrar vio que la chica que dormía en esa recamara tenia frió, ya que dormía con la ventana abierta, el la cerro, la cobijo con su capa, le dio un ligero beso en su mejilla y se retiro.

Ya era de mañana, la chica gótica despertó y al ver que tenia la capa de Robin decidió ir a regresársela. Al llegar a su habitación, toco la puerta, pero nadie le contesto, intrigada por esto, supuso que debía saber que es lo que pasaba, y entro, pero al ver la recamara tan vacía se asusto y la recorrió por completo hasta llegar a su cama, en la cual vio una carta con la letra de su líder, la tomo en sus manos y la leyó; la carta decía:

_Raven:_

Lamento no poder decirte esto a la cara, pero he decidido es mejor que ya no forme parte de los Jóvenes Titanes, pero espero que me entiendas, lo cual dudo, pero una de las razones de mi partida es para protegerte...

-¿protegerme? ¿como vas a protegerme estando tan lejos de mi?-dice Raven dejando de leer la carta

...no puedo decirte por que o de que te quiero proteger, pero sé que tú lo averiguaras, tienes ese don desde que te conocí, pero espero que me entiendas y que no haya nada de rencor entre los dos.

ATENTAMENTE

_Tu amado Robin _

_P.D. no le digas a los demás la razón de mi partida, en especial a Star, tal vez no lo entendería._

Al terminar de leer la carta Raven tomo el comunicador del que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, y no solo eso, si no también su novio, se desplomo en la cama de la persona que mas a amado sobre este mundo, y empezó llorar, después de un rato salio del cuarto de su petirrojo y se dirigió a la azotea para meditar un poco lo ocurrido, ya que no podía creer que Robin, los estuviera dejando, y mas ahora que ella esperaba un hijo suyo, y deseo que solo fuera un sueño, pero mas que nada una horrible pesadilla, pero por desgracia esto era la realidad. Después de varias horas meditando lo sucedido, bajo a la sala para contarle a sus amigos todo al respecto.

-chicos, tengo que hablarles de algo muy importante, es sobre Robin- les dice Raven a sus amigos.

-¿qué Raven?¿qué le pasa a nuestro líder Robin?-pregunta preocupada su amiga Star.

-el se ha...se ha...se ha ido-le responde Raven, y vuelve a llorar.

-¿QUÉ?, ¿CÓMO?, ¿POR QUÉ?-preguntas sus 3 amigos al unísono, en ese momento Raven recordó lo que leyó en la carta:

No le digas a nadie la razón de mi partida, en especial a Star tal vez no lo entendería

Y menciona entre sollozos.-el, no lo menciono-. Tratando de calmarla Cyborg la abraza y le dice.

-ya Raven, todo va a salir bien, lo encontraremos, ten al recordar que ella tenia el comunicador le dijo a Cyborg.

-lo dudo, aquí esta su cuando Raven estaba a punto de sacar el comunicador, empieza a sonar la alarma.

Los titanes ya se habían retirado, pero al llegar al centro comercial (lugar de ataque) algo, mejor dicho alguien los sorprendió...

-no tan rápido... ¿Robin?-dice Raven sorprendida de verlo en el centro comercial, pero algo no andaba bien, Robin no se veía como el mismo, ya no portaba el mismo traje de mallas amarillas y leotardo verde, si no un uniforme de color negro con naranja y en el pecho del lado una S de color naranja, a todos los titanes les llamo la atención, pero a Raven no, ella solo veía a Robin, y a nadie más que a él.

-Robin, que alegría verte de nuevo, tengo algo muy importante que decirte, pero eso no importa ahora, lo que si es que juntos venceremos a cualquier villano que se nos ponga enfrente - (lo se, muy Starfire xD) le dice Raven al ver a Robin, el cual, al oír estas palabras se lleno de felicidad y quiso ir a abrazar a Raven, pedirle perdón por haberlos dejado, pero el sabia que no podía hacerlo, así que miro para otro lado, levanto el brazo(el cual tenia un láser), apunto a Raven y disparo, todo fue tan rápido que ella no pudo esquivar el ataque, y choco con un edificio mientras que varios robots aparecieron atrás de Robin y atacaron a Star, Chico bestia y a Cyborg.-pero, ¿por que hiciste eso?-. le pregunta Raven a Robin.

-esta es la razón por la que me responde Robin.

-pero...que paso con...

-Esta es la razón por la que me fui Raven, ¿que no lo entiendes?, esto solo lo hago por ti y nada mas

-¿por mi?¿atacándonos a mi y a tu hijo crees que así nos protegerás?.

-¿hijo?, Raven ¿estas embarazada?.

-si, pero al parecer esto no te importa.-Raven se levanto y le lanzo a Robin todo lo que encontró a su paso pero el solo lo destruía con su láser mientras que los demás seguían luchando contra los robots, los cuales les iban ganando, pero en la primer batalla algo extraño paso, de un momento a otro Raven se desmayo, Robin, quien entro en pánico se retiro del lugar y los robots desaparecieron, una ves que los titanes hubieran quedaron solos (a excepción de los curiosos) de inmediato llevaron a Raven a la enfermería de la torre. Una vez ahí Cyborg la reviso y fue entonces cuando toda la verdad salio a la luz.

-¿donde...donde...donde estoy?-dice Raven mientras recupera la conciencia.- Raven, tu...¿estas...EMBARAZADA?.- pregunta Cyborg sorprendido.

-¿cómo...como lo sabes?

-Raven te desmayaste a media batalla, te urgimos aquí a la enfermería, te empecé a hacer varios exámenes, y de pura casualidad se me ocurrió hacerte el de embarazo y...salio positivo, pero tengo una duda, ¿de quien estas embarazada?

-si te lo digo, ¿juras no decirle a nadie?

-claro que si

-pues la verdad es...que...yo...estoy...embarazada...de...de...de… .CHICO BESTIA!

-¿CHICO BESITA?!

-¿Qué? NOOOOO!, Chico bestia ¿Qué haces aquí?

-yo este….nada- se va ¬¬'

-Bueno, ignorando eso…..ahora si Raven, podrias decirme ¿Quién es el padre?

-pues la verdad…creo que es obvio no?, estoy embarazada de Robin

-¿DE ROBIN?

-si, el y yo compartimos, mas bien compartíamos un amor en secreto, pero creo que ahora ya todo se supo

- y todo por mi culpa

-no te preocupes Cyborg, tarde o temprano se iba a descubrir todo, y el destino dijo que fuera temprano

-lo se, pero ahora tu tienes que descansar, si se te ofrece algo solo llámame.-Y al terminar de decir esto, Cyborg salio de la enfermería y así Raven comenzó a descansar.

Pero a las afueras de la ciudad, 2 personas no paraban de discutir...

-¿por que no la mataste cuando tuviste la oportunidad?-. le gritaba furioso Slade a Robin.

-por que esta embarazada, además ese hijo es mío.- le responde Robin.

-lo se, pero ahora que ya saben donde estas, será mejor darles un nuevo mensaje.-

En lo que Slade y Robin discutían el "mensaje" Raven descansaba, auque no podía dejar de pensar en lo irresponsable que había sido, si desde un principio, hubiera sabido que Robin los iba a traicionar, nunca abría aceptado tener algo mas que amistad con el, sentía un horrible hueco en el corazón, era tanto su enojo que se quedo dormida, ella soñaba lo feliz que serian tanto ella como su bebe, y tan pronto todo esto se hubiese terminado, ya no tendría de que preocuparse, o al menos eso pensaba.

Al despertar de su sueño, vio que había una persona que la estaba besando, al fijarse bien se dio cuenta de que era Robin y aun así no le negó el beso.-perdóname, en verdad perdóname-. Dice arrepentido el joven Robin.-te perdono, pero dime la responde su amada Raven.

-¿la verdad?

-si la verdad

-dije q tu lo averiguarías

-no importa, dímelo ya

-ya te lo dije, lo hice solo para protegerlos a ti y a nuestro bebe

-ya lo se, pero para protegernos de que o de quien

-pues resulta días atrás, Slade coloco un virus en tu sistema inmunológico, el cual no solo te mataría a ti, si no también a nuestro bebe, pero desde adentro

-pero ¿cómo? Cyborg me reviso y no encontró nada raro en mi

-es por que son invisibles, pero aquí el punto es que si hago algo que Slade considere "malo" los matara

-oh, eso lo explica todo-. Le responde decepcionada Raven

-si, pero ahora perdóname por lo que tengo que hacer-. Habiendo dicho esto, Robin saca una especie de polvo de su bolsillo y le sopla un poco a Raven, la cual vuelve a recostarse en la cama profundamente dormida. Cuando Raven despertó se percato de que algo no andaba bien, así que salio de la enfermería y vio todo el lugar completamente destruido y corrió a la sala a buscar a sus amigos, cuando llego vio que el lugar estaba peor de lo que imaginaba, pero al encontrar a sus amigos se tranquilizo por que los vio un poco mejor que a la sala.

-chicos, ¿qué fue lo que paso aquí?- pregunta Raven.

-Robin- le responde Chico Bestia

-¿que?, ¿cómo que fue Robin?-

-el trajo un ejercito de robots, eran demasiados, apenas si pudimos contra todos

-genial, sea lo que sea que este planeando Slade, será mejor cuidarnos

-¿Slade?, ¿que tiene que ver el con todo esto?.- pregunta Chico Bestia

-.¿Slade?,¿yo dije Slade?- dice Raven al enterarse de lo que dijo, a lo que sus amigos respondieron afirmadamente.

-no lo que yo quise decir es...

-es que Robin se unió a Slade- la interrumpieron sus amigos

-no, lo que...

-ósea que el lo amenazo

-no, lo que yo...

-así que eso nos implica también a nosotros

-¡ESCÚCHENME!- les grita a los chicos.

-¡QUE¡-. Le responden sus amigos

-es la hora de decirles la verdad, ustedes no tienen nada que ver con esto, la única persona implicada aquí soy yo- dice al fin Raven.

-¿tu amiga Raven?¿a que te refieres?- pregunta Star.

-pues, verán, yo...yo estoy...e...embarazada de Robin, y también estoy infectada por un virus que no solo me matara a mi, si no que también matara a mi bebe desde adentro-Le confiesa a sus amigos.

Star no podía creerlo, su mejor amiga esta embarazada del chico de sus sueños, ella sentía una furia inimaginable, nunca pensó que Raven, su única amiga terrestre le haría algo así, tenia ganas de matarla, de hacerla pagar por todo el daño que le había causado pero no podía, sabia que si lo haría no solo dañaría a la persona que mas ama en el mundo, si no también a su bebe.

-oh amiga Raven, tranquila, ahora por lo único que debes preocuparte es por cuidar de ese hermoso bebe- le dice Star un poco mas tranquila

-y si Robin nos ataca, nosotros iremos, tu no te preocupes- le dice Cyborg.

-gracias chicos, no se que decir

-solo di que cuidaras muy bien de ese bebe, y con eso será suficiente- le dice Star, Raven solo asintió.

Pasaron los días, y ya no había señales de Robin, los titanes solo combatían con villanos de cuarta, y así los días se hicieron meses y con el paso del tiempo, Raven dio a luz a una hermosa niña, a la cual llamo Roxy. Si, todo era paz para aquella bebe y su madre, todo, hasta que Chico Bestia intento infiltrarse es su vida.

En la azotea, Raven alimentaba a Roxy con su biberón cuando es interrumpida pos Chico Bestia.

-¿Raven?

-si chico bestia- le responde Raven

-¿podríamos hablar un momento?

-claro, ¿de que quieres que hablemos?

-de esto...

En ese momento chico bestia toma a Raven del cuello con una mano, y con la otra de la cintura, y la besa, durante el beso, Raven no sabia que hacer, sentía algo por chico bestia, pero no era tan fuerte como lo que sentía, o mas bien siente por Robin.-¿chico bestia?- responde Raven algo sonrojada.-Raven te amo, quiero que seas mi novia, quiero que criemos juntos a esta hermosa bebe y no me importa si es de Robin o no, yo solo quiero estar contigo-. Le confiesa Chico Bestia

-chico bestia, no...no se que decirte

-solo dime que si, que tu también me amas tanto como yo a ti

-enserio chico bestia, no se que decirte, necesito pensarlo

Y se teletransporta a su habitación, y chico bestia se quedo ahí en la azotea, solo, pensando en lo que le diría su bello ángel, pensaba en lo feliz que seria con ella cuidando a Roxy. Se quedo ahí hasta que se hizo de noche, fue entonces cuando bajo a la sala y partió a la habitación de Raven, pero al entrar a la habitación se sorprendió al ver un caos total, todo por sin ningún lado, y en un rincón alejado encontró a Raven hincada, con Roxy en brazos, y a ambas llorando; chico bestia, al verlas así, corrió hacia ellas.-¿que fue lo que paso aquí?- pregunta desesperado.-no...no lo...se...todo...todo fue...muy...muy rápido-le responde Raven algo conciente.

-pero dime quien fue

-no...no lo...recuerdo

-espera, iré a investigar- al terminar la oración chico bestia sale corriendo de la habitación de Raven, y se dirige a la computadora y empezó a revisar los videos y fue entonces cuando descubrió la verdad...

_Raven se encontraba en su habitación con Roxy en brazos, la dejo en su cuna y la contemplo por un instante hasta que llego una persona y abrazo a Raven por la espalda, al parecer ella sabia de quien se trataba, pues no le negó ese abrazo. _

_-es hermosa¿ no?- pregunta Robin._

_- si, lo se mi amor, y pensar que en tan solo unos meses, tu y yo la criaremos juntos, los 3 viviremos como una familia,¿ no es maravilloso?._

_- si, no puedo esperar ni un minuto mas, pero cuéntame, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?_

_- chico bestia me pidió ser su novia, pero no se como decirle que no, tampoco se como explicarle lo de nosotros_

_- no te preocupes, ya no tendrás que explicarle nada, por que acabare con ustedes-Robin y Raven se voltean y miran a Slade completamente furioso-Raven, corre y llevate a Roxy- le grita Robin a Raven_

_-ah no, no lo harás-en ese momento Slade presiona un botón que tenia en su muñequera y Raven, que estaba a solo unos metros de la puerta, cae de rodillas, y de ahí cae al suelo, solo se podía ver como se retorcía de dolor_

_-¡BASTA! ¡YA DÉJALA EN PAZ! ¡ESTO ES ENTRE TU Y YO!- grita Robin desesperado_

_-¡NO! Te dije bien claro que no quería que vinieras a verlas, y ahora lo pagaras- le responde Slade_

_-no lo creo-habiendo dicho esto Robin le tiro una patada un la mano a Slade lo que provoco que el artefacto que le causaba dolor a Raven se rompiera, y ella dejo de sufrir, Slade lo único que hizo fue retirarse del lugar y llevarse consigo a Robin_

Chico bestia estaba asombrado, y tenia que pedirle perdón a Raven-ahora ya lo sabes todo- le dice Raven a por la espalda-¡RAVEN!-grita Chico

Bestia asombrado

-lo siento, no quería que tu sufrieras de esta manera

-no te preocupes todo va a salir bien

Mientras tanto...

-no dejare que le hagas algo así a Raven otra vez-Robin estaba furioso, tanto que saco una bomba, la activo y se alejo del lugar lo mas rápido posible, segundos después todo el lugar exploto, pero a lo lejos Robin pudo ver una sombra, la cual le dijo _"tu novia lo pagara" _al oír esto Robin corrió todo lo que pudo, pero al llegar a la habitación de Raven ya era demasiado tarde, tanto ella como Roxy habían muerto, Slade las había matado, Robin no podía creerlo, todas sus esperanzas y sueños de formar una familia al lado de la persona que mas amaba, se habían esfumado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desde ese día, Robin juro vengarse de Slade cueste lo que Cueste.


End file.
